hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Idol/Auditions Page
This is where you go to submit your co-host or judge application. The host for the next season is to be determined. After you enter your name in the job in want, you can enter your tornado in the section below. * Host: Hurricane Layten * Co-Host: Bengalsfan * Judge 1: StrawberryMaster * Judge 2: SuperDestructiveTwister * Judge 3: Hitman Agent 48 Rules * Since Season 6, hypothetical tornadoes are allowed in this competition. However, the pages of the hypothetical tornadoes submitted into the competition must have a minimum of 750 bytes (about the length of the paragraph next to the top infobox) to be able to be accepted. If they do not meet this requirement, they will be automatically disqualified. * You can have 1 to 5 entries, of which no tornado can be submitted twice. * The host must select no more than 25 tornadoes of the community's preference in a pre-season vote to bring into the main competition. Busier seasons may run with all tornadoes auditioned in the competition. * The host of each season will eliminate 2 tornadoes every Friday. Busier seasons will have eliminations on Wednesdays and Sundays. * You have one vote in each round, and you can't vote for your own entries. * Tornadoes that have previously won cannot be submitted again. * Tornadoes that appear in a Tornado Idol season but are eliminated may not be resubmitted for the immediately succeeding season but can be submitted again in the one afterward (for example, in Season 3, the 1992 Chandler, Minnesota F5 tornado made an appearance, but ended up being eliminated. Because of this, it was not allowed to appear in Tornado Idol Season 4, but would be allowed to reappear in Season 5). * As indicated in the comments, judges should cast their votes in the #tornado-idol channel on the wiki's Discord server once the season begins. Previous winners (please read) In compliance with the rules above, these tornadoes may not be submitted for a Tornado Idol competition ever again: * Season 1 - Tuscaloosa, Alabama (EF4/2011) * Season 2 - Henryville, Indiana (EF4/2012) * Season 3 - Joplin, Missouri (EF5/2011) * Season 4 - Jarrell, Texas (F5/1997) * Season 5 - Andover, Kansas (F5/1991) * Season 6 - Red Rock, Oklahoma (F4/1991) * Season 7 - Lawrenceburg, Tennessee (F5/1998) * Season 8 - Hesston, Kansas (F5/1990) To also keep in touch with the rules, please view the current Tornado Idol competition to see which tornadoes were entered/eliminated in the logs of season 8, as those events will not be allowed to participate in Season 9 (but may re-appear in Season 10). Auditions Submissions are to be done in the following format: PLACE, STATE ZIP, (RATING/YEAR). Example: Albany, GA (EF3/2017). Auditions are currently open. For a list of tornadoes that are ineligible in Season 8, view the current archive of Tornado Idol, or the winners list above. Thank you. Entries Hurricane Layten's submissions * Tanner, AL (F5/1974) * Guin, AL (F5/1974) * Loyal Valley, TX (F4/1999) * Parkersburg, IA (EF5/2008) * Goldsby, OK (EF4/2011) GiedriusforCat5's submissions * Katie, OK (EF4/2016) * Havana, Cuba (F4/2019) * Pilger, NE twins (EF4/2014) * Elie, Manitoba (F5/2007) * Greensburg, KS (EF5/2007) StrawberryMaster's submissions * Chickasha, OK (EF4/2011) * Moore, OK (EF5/2013) * Xenia, OH (F4/2000) * Cincinnati-Sayler Park, OH (F5/1974) * Dimmitt, TX (EF3/2017) DixieAlley's submissions * Ivanovo, SU (F5/1984) * Hackleburg, AL (EF5/2011) * Yazoo City, MS (EF4/2010) * Edmonton, AB (F4/1987) * Kissimmee, FL (F3/1998) Hitman Agent 48's submissions * Snyder, OK (F5/1905) * Tri State (F5/1925) * Woodward, OK (F5/1947) * Moore, OK (F5/1999) * El Reno, OK (EF5/2011) Bengal's submissions * Lee County, AL (EF4/2019) * Rocksprings, TX (F5/1927) * Gaylord, MI (EF1/2017) * Allison, TX (F4/1995) * Alonsa, MB (EF4/2018) Jarrell's submissions * Tilston, MB (EF2/2015) * Madisonville, KY (F4/2005) * Jarrell, TX (F3/1989) * Franklin, KS (F4/2003) * Mulhall, OK (F4/1999) SDT's submissions * Plainfield, IL (F5/1990) * Belvidere, IL (F4/1967) * Salt Lake City, UT (F2/1999) * Jackson, MS (F5/1966) * Chandler/Lake Wilson, MN (F5/1992) TheWeatherGuy's submissions * Teton/Yellowstone, WY (F4/1987) * Glendive, MT (F4/1961) * LaPlata, MD (F4/2002) * Frostburg, MD (F4/1998) * Wheelersburg/Gallipolis, OH (F5, 1968) KingLucarius' submissions * Windsor, CO (EF3/2008) * Springfield, CO (EF1/2010) * Platteville-Fort Collins, CO (EF3/2008) * Nunn, CO (F2/1965) * Brush, CO (F1/2003) NewSomberMan's submissions * Sand Point, AK (F0/2005) * Paulding-Defiance, OH (EF2/2016) * Willow Springs, WI (F5/1893) * Omaha, NE (F4/1913) * Lublin, PL (F4/1931) Category:Tornado Idol